Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-3x^2- 11x- 8}{-3x - 8}$
Explanation: First use factoring by grouping to factor the expression in the numerator. This expression is in the form ${A}x^2 + {B}x + {C}$ First, find two values, $a$ and $b$ , so: $ \begin{eqnarray} {ab} &=& {A}{C} \\ {a} + {b} &=& {B} \end{eqnarray} $ In this case: $ \begin{eqnarray} {ab} &=& {(-3)}{(-8)} &=& 24 \\ {a} + {b} &=& &=& {-11} \end{eqnarray} $ In order to find ${a}$ and ${b}$ , list out the factors of $24$ and add them together. The factors that add up to ${-11}$ will be your ${a}$ and ${b}$ When ${a}$ is ${-8}$ and ${b}$ is ${-3}$ $ \begin{eqnarray} {ab} &=& ({-8})({-3}) &=& 24 \\ {a} + {b} &=& {-8} + {-3} &=& -11 \end{eqnarray} $ Next, rewrite the expression as $({A}x^2 + {a}x) + ({b}x + {C})$ $ ({-3}x^2 {-8}x) + ({-3}x {-8}) $ Factor out the common factors: $ x(-3x - 8) + 1(-3x - 8)$ Now factor out $(-3x - 8)$ $ (-3x - 8)(x + 1)$ The original expression can therefore be written: $ \dfrac{(-3x - 8)(x + 1)}{-3x - 8}$ We are dividing by $-3x - 8$ , so $-3x - 8 \neq 0$ Therefore, $x \neq -\frac{8}{3}$ This leaves us with $x + 1; x \neq -\frac{8}{3}$.